Cody And Sierra Moments My Way
by theyoshiller5
Summary: The Cody And Sierra Moments I Thought Where Sexy/Favorite. The Last Story Is M So Be Warned.


**Cody And Sierra Moments My Way**

 **Super Crazy Happy Fun Time In Japan**

When Cody got chosen to be partnered with Sierra, Cody knew he needed to protect his body from her lips.

When they were entering the ball, Cody was sweating and hoping he did not break any bones.

When the pinball started, The ball went moving and caused Sierra to climb onto Cody and proceeded to hug him while be curled up.

When the stalker and the geek went upwards Sierra said

"Hold Me" With a nervous reaction.

Sadly for Cody, Sierra than proceeded to kiss him multiple times.

When the ball stopped Cody fell out feeling like he was going to puke.

"If I had a penny for every time she kissed me in there." Cody said sadly.

"We'd be millionaires!" Said a happy Sierra.

After about 5 minutes, Cody felt something in his ear and tried to pull it out.

It was Sierra's Gum.

Cody than puked all over the floor.

 **Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better**

Cody was sleeping peacefully while dreaming of a date of him and Gwen when suddenly, He felt his feet feeling weird/touched.

When Cody woke up, his eyes saw his stalker giving him a foot massage.

"Sierra what are you doing?" Cody asked startled.

"Everyone loves a foot massage." Sierra said with a creepy look.

"Yah well normally but eh, I don't like having my feet touched." Cody said convincing.

Sierra as always ignored his protest and grabbed his foot, massaging it once again while saying,

"Did you know there is a spot between the tarsal bones that can temporally paralyze the body?" Sierra said with a creepy look.

"Ya cool but um you can stop-"Cody tried to say but Sierra slammed her thumb in the tarsal bones causing him to black out.

 **Broadway, Baby**

Cody was freezing after the ice challenge and caused him to use a cloth.

Sierra noticed his freezing and went up from her seat across from him and put her hands on his legs while rubbing it up and down.

"This will warm you up in no time." Sierra said with a happy face.

"From now on, whenever you get cold feet… ahh... You'll think of me." Sierra said creepily.

"Eh no kidding." Said a rejected Cody.

While heather was talking to Sierra, (Who was still holding on to his legs), Heather accidently pushed Sierra closer to Cody, which caused his legs to make a bone cracking noise.

When Team Amazon started to climb, Sierra insists that Cody climbs before her. Sierra climbs after him, and looks up to see his rear. Cody groans as Sierra continues to look and caused a moaning/purr noise towards him.

 **Slap Slap Revolution**

Cody was dreaming of peace and quiet but suddenly, he felt something in his mouth and opened his eyes to see Sierra putting her thumb in his mouth making him suck her thumb and watches him as he sleeps. They both scream until Sierra laughs.

"Ohhh You are so cute when you are terrified!" Sierra giggled and had a funny face on.

Cody is then seen in the confessional scrubbing his tongue with a toothbrush,

"Bleh, does she keep her thumbs in her armpits when we are not looking because I don't know what I tasted." Cody said

Sierra is seen in the confessional right afterward.

"Cody is sooo into me" Sierra giggled while having her thumbs in her armpits.

 **Newf Kids on the Rock**

Cody was sitting quietly when Heather said,

"Ew gross whose toothbrush is this?"

"OMG I've been looking for Cody's new toothbrush forever!" Sierra said happily taking the toothbrush.

"Oh come on heath that was my 9th and final one." Cody said depressingly as his toothbrush was gone.

Sierra was making sounds with the toothbrush in her mouth while shoving it all in her mouth.

"Fff Oh Glorg" Sierra said while drooling with the toothbrush

Cody then got annoyed and let out an angry huff.

When the teams got thrown out of the plane, Sierra imminently swam to Cody and put her arms around his shoulders to try to make Cody feel ok.

 **Jamaica Me Sweat**

Once Cody had to be partners with Sierra he felt very uncomfortable. When Cody and Sierra where up on the platform, It was there turn.

"Bob Sledding Is So Cozy. Hehe EEE" Sierra squeezed and giggled while snuggling onto Cody's back. Then they left off from the start and in which they were going very fast.

Sierra obviously grabbed Cody's back so she did not fall.

When they nearly reached the end, Cody accidently turned sideways and slammed into the concrete back first instead of front first. However, Sierra was back first and since Cody turned around, when they both fell on the side of the concrete, Sierra had "accidently" her breasts in Cody's face while her hands on his hips.

When everyone got in the plane, everyone went to sleep well except one certain stalker.

Cody was oddly smiling and drooling as he slept, but was unaware of the thing moving and massaging his feet. Sierra was the only one awake in the economy class, and had removed Cody's socks and shoes just so she could massage his feet. She was about to lean in and suck on his foot when Gwen woke up and gasped.

"Sierra?!" was all Gwen had to say to make Sierra stop and turn to look at her with a cheeky grin.

"DON'T TELL ANYONE!" Sierra then screamed before running off with one of Cody's shoes. Needless to say, this woke everyone in economy class up rather rudely. Cody himself had a look of fear on his face when he saw his shoes were off, one of which was now missing, and also that this had Sierra's name written figuratively all over it.

 **[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - She is pouting, "Stupid Gwen! I was about to kiss Cody's feet!"

 **[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - Is in fetal position on the toilet part of the confessional, Is Shaking and holding onto Jerry tightly.

 **Greece's Pieces**

After the big Greece's Pieces challenge, Team Amazon, was relaxing in first class. Gwen Courtney and Heather where sleeping while Sierra and Cody where on the couch together. Sierra noticed this and smirked and rubbed the side of Cody's cheek.

"So Cody", Sierra said flirtatiously, "The others aren't looking, I think we should have our...fun...right here!"

"What?!"

"You know what that means, right? Oh, I know you do Cody! I've been waiting for this moment for far too long!" Sierra confessed, "I'm so sick and tired of reenacting my dreams with my pillow, I want the real deal!"

"Pillow?!", a very creeped out Cody said before standing up as Sierra leaned in to kiss him, "Umm...okay I get what you mean now...can...can I just...go to the showers real quick I need to clean up a bit."

"Of course Cody", Sierra replied, "Do whatever you need to."

"Thanks." Cody then ran right into the bathroom, locked the door behind him and didn't return until Chris would announce the next challenge.

 **The Ex-Files**

After the last challenge, everyone was very tired, everyone except a certain stalker. Sierra was waiting for Cody to fall asleep. At 8:03, Cody's eyes closed and at that moment Sierra decided it was the right time for her to pleasure him.

Once Cody fell asleep, Sierra tip toed to his sleeping figure and stared at his boxers.

"I Can't Wait Till He Wakes Up!" Sierra giggled quietly.

Sierra then quietly, unzipped Cody's pants and saw his underwear and saw a 8 inch penis.

"Wow, It's Even Bigger in Person!" Sierra happily cried out quietly.

Sierra then took off his underwear and saw his penis up close.

"Oh... My... God…, it's so big!" Sierra said while drooling.

Sierra then decided now or never and rubbed his penis.

While rubbing, Sierra then moaned quietly while blushing.

Sierra saw that Cody didn't notice this so she decided to finish him off.

Sierra plunged down and put her mouth in all 8 inches of Cody's penis.

Cody did not know what was going on but he felt the pleasure and moaned.

But once Sierra went up and down slowly he started to move a little.

Sadly for Cody, it was too late and he came into her, just as he woke up.

"SIERRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Cody screamed while being startled and scared.

"Giving you a present bunny face." Sierra giggled at while blushing.

Before Cody could run away, Sierra stopped him and grabbed ahold of his penis causing Cody to fall on Sierra.

Sierra then shoved Cody's penis in her special spot.

Sierra then forced Cody to move up and down and causing him to be suffocated between her breasts.

"Sierra Mph Could You Please Stop?!" As always she ignored Cody's protest and his penis got to the hard spot.

She than forced him to ram up and down again on that spot until they both came into each other.

"Ohhhh Cody that felt amazing. Maybe we should do it again sometime." Sierra winked after she said that.

After that moment, Cody was twitching sadly.

He had lost his virginity to his own stalker!

 **Niagara Brawls**

After falling and landing on the beach, Cody was breathing heavily while laying down when suddenly a big shadow covered him and said,

"Don't worry Cody, I will restore your breathing and save your life" Said a happy sierra knelling right on top.

"My breathing is fi-"Before Cody could finish, Sierra planted her lips on his lips and was trying to make out with him.

When Cody tried to push her off, it only made it worse by causing her put her hands on his hair while rubbing it and laying instead of kneeling on him.

Sierra than got Cody's tongue in a submission move which caused Cody to give up and let his stalker make out with him.

Cody then felt drool covering him and obviously, it was from Sierra who had been making out for him for nearly 15 minutes. When Sierra finally got off him, He was covered in kisses and drool.

Sierra was talking about the kiss she had with Cody while wiping the drool of her face happily.

After the challenge, Sierra saw Cody in the bathroom and took the opportunity to make out with him. So when she got in the bathroom, she locked the door with a seducing smile directed at Cody.

 **African Lying Safari**

Cody felt like he was on drugs, (which he kind of was,) but the only thing he felt was for 5 minutes, He felt his wiener being rubbed and felt white things coming out from it. Cody was horrified that his Stalker managed to rape and drug him so easily but he dealt with it.


End file.
